Mortal Kombat X: The Demi Warrior
by MilyMileena
Summary: Mei-Lien is a smart and beautiful young warrior who has been trained and mentored by her Master Raiden since she was a child. However, there is more to her story than she even knows. Mei-Lien is ultimately chosen to represent the Shaolin to fight in the 11th tournament of Mortal Kombat. Will she succeed and find the truth about her past, or will she die trying?
1. Chapter 1

Hello again, fellow readers. I'm so excited to finally start the new story: Mortal Kombat X. After a long period of waiting, I finally have some time and space to start chapters 1 to 3. MK characters belong to NetherRealm Studios, and Loba (Mei-Lien) belongs to MilyMileena.

Take note that this is the beginning of my OC character's story. I wanted to make it feel understanding with some emotion and sympathy for my character. Please favorite and review for more of my chronicles. Thank You. C:

on a side note: I had to delete this story and reupload again due to the critics and negative feedback. And for you haters Ill say this: If you don't like my story or someone else's, then don't bother reading the rest and dont leave a stupid comment saying 'oh what a stupid character story and oh the Mary Sueness.' Just keep it to yourself. Me and other authors would really appreciate that at least.

Enjoy! C:

* * *

**-Prologue- **

"On a frozen hidden location of Arctika, an ancient temple now known as the Lin Kuei Palace is under assault by the Brotherhood of Shadow. Their leader, Noob Saibot is in pursuit of a woman carrying a newborn in her arms through a snowy forest. Since giving birth a few days ago, she had not yet recovered enough energy to fully escape from Noob, who is now joined by two other assassins, determined to catch her.

After reaching her limit, the woman stumbles upon Raiden, the God of Thunder, looking down at the kneeling mother and her baby. He gazes at her distraught face and then hears shouts from her assailants not far away. With a tearful kiss to her baby, knowing that she had to lead them away to keep her newborn safe, she disappears into the forest, yelling and screaming to get their attention.

As Raiden holds the baby, he felt strange yet powerful energy emitting from the infant. A scream is heard nearby, the Thunder God knowing that the mother had died saving her child, but at the fact that he could not have saved her. As he turns away in sorrow, he stares at the infant's young blue eyes, a vision wildly flashes through his own. He foresees the child training under his wing, growing into a warrior and winning the eleventh tournament, becoming the next champion of Mortal Kombat.

If what Raiden saw was true, he will do so, not just for Earthrealm. This child had just lost its mother and is now at his care. He owes it to the woman, who died a noble death saving her baby. And so, a new legend is born….."

-Mortal Kombat X-

* * *

On the Eastern horizon, a fierce black stallion rushes through the large grassy prairie, mountains covered with last winter's snow, and the morning sun looking over the beautiful grassland. The stallion's rider was the beautiful young warrior Mei-Lien. Her raven pony-tailed hair with her decorative strings flowing with the wind, her icy blue eyes looking across the lands, and the thundering sound of strong hooves goes throughout the prairie lands.

She had gone off at dawn to meditate and practice in the dense woods. She would stand on the back of the horse while gaining her balance or practice her fighting style while the stallion walked around in a circle. They would also race each other throughout the mountains or along a fresh water river. Mei-Lien would never consider herself as the stallion's master. She preferred in the terms of friendship with the wild horse.

Every morning, the wild horse gallops through the woods up to the gates of the Wu Shi Academy, whining and neighing quietly enough to get Mei-Lien's attention and not awaken the other monks. She wall runs up the 12 foot stone walls and slowly climbs down and leaps onto the stallion that she names 'Black Wings'.

This morning in particular, both rider and horse were literally flying over hills and rivers, gaining speed as they kept galloping back to the academy. Her Master Raiden stood there, eagerly watching them from the gates as they slowed down. However, Black Wings stopped too soon, sending Mei-Lien flying through the air. She anticipated the stallion's sudden act, for she had intentionally ordered it to stop in its tracks. The young teen gracefully lands on her feet, unhurt. Raiden nods in acknowledgment to her act.

"Whew! Uh, good morning, Master Raiden. So, um, what do you think? How was the landing?" Mei-Lien questions, dusting off some dirt off her sleeveless kimono.

Raiden chuckles a bit, shaking his head. "I have seen better and the worst landings over the years that have gone by before you arrived."

His opinion on her landing didn't satisfy her, and Black Wings neighed as if he agreed to the disappointed look on her face. He shook his mane from side to side, his hoof thumping the ground impatiently.

"Oh come on, Master. Is mine in between those grades?" She sighs, her eyes looking at the ground.

"Hmhm, that was a compliment, but to see you smile again, your landing was with great improvement. Is that enough?"

After hearing his answer, the young warrior lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"Honestly? Yes, master." She smiled, her lovely face shining in the rising sunlight.

Oh, how he loved her warm smile. Even at a young age, she had that smile and it will always be in his memory. And those radiant blue eyes that expressed her emotions, her cheerful yet self-assured personality, however, something in her soul told him that she's psychologically fighting some inner conflict.

Ever since taking Mei-Lien in his tutelage, training her, and preparing for the years to come, Raiden saw her more than just being his student. She was more of a daughter to him, but ever since he found her in the frozen peaks of that monstrous wilderness….. Raiden shook his head once more. How he wanted that bad memory to be completely erased.

Mounting her stallion friend, Mei-Lien strokes his mane, making him frilly in comfort. Raiden takes a step forth, gently placing his hand on Black Wings' soft nose, the stallion nuzzling it in return. He felt its powerful lungs working through his nose.

"Such a strong animal that nature can offer in the prairies. I take it you both spend your training in the woods at dawn that even benefits this magnificent creature of Earthrealm?"

"Well, he is a wild one. He can withstand even the harshest of winter storms. Today, we both flew over the lands as if he had wings of an eagle." Mei-Lien replies in delight.

"Hmm, I see. What is his name?"

"Black Wings. Shiny black as the starry night, and one who takes flight."

Neighing, the wild horse rears up proudly of hearing the very meaning of his name.

Mei-Lien then directs Black Wings to head to the gates leading to an exit.

"Wait, where are you heading to, if I may ask?"

"Oh, I am heading to Pai-Ming village. I am to meet some children who want my attention, if you know what I mean. Do you wish to come along, Master?"

"Unless you and your friend demonstrate your way of flight." Grinning mischievously, Mei-Lien complies by making Black Wings gait with his head high.

Following the dirt path up north of Pai-Ming village, Black Wings galloped across a bridge and through the busy streets filled with people in the markets, auctions, and fishing. The blacksmith was sheathing his new katana up for display and ready for purchase.

Mei-Lien halted the horse, gazing at the shining decorative blade. She wanted that sword at the mere sight of it. She came near the entrance and dismounted Black Wings with her eyes focusing on the katana. Its gold-blue handle spiraled up to the hilt with small ribbons, and the rest of the blade faintly showed a dragon going down to its sharp tip.

Mei-Lien spontaneously seized it, her hands gently gripping the hilt. She sported it with care and slowly pointed it at a block of chopped-wood. Raising it, she brought it down and the wood was silently cut down. People and young children watched in awe as she carefully wielded the blade.

Soon everyone formed a large circle around her, and then the young warrior started to sway in a graceful dance, the young and the old men eyeing her in interest. Some young women looked away in jealousy over Mei-Lien's graceful skill and beauty. The children cheered and threw some streamers and blossom petals in the air. Black Wings reared up in encouragement.

"Who is that beautiful girl? Where did she come from?" a man asked another.

"She is Mei-Lien, the girl whom the God of Thunder had chosen as his personal student for the Shaolin. I heard she is to be in the 11th Mortal Kombat tournament in the next 5 months."

"B-b-but, she's a girl. How can a _'girl'_ represent the Shaolin?"

"I know. Krazy with a K, right?"

Some musicians came around Mei-Lien as she demonstrated her sword skills and started to play a soft ambient, yet seductive-like tune with their drums, small bells, and bamboo flutes. The more the musicians played, the more Mei-Lien danced intensely. Her ribbons and now free-flowing hair swirled along with her movements. Men showed their joy and pleasure by throwing roses, blossoms, and even gold koins.

Standing upon an ancient tree spied a black-cladded figure, looming over the event. He looks on as the beautiful girl kept swirling and swaying with such divine skill with the sword. But what startled him was upon seeing her pretty face, he immediately departed. His Grandmaster would soon learn of his discovery.

A couple of minutes went by, and the _'show'_ ceased. Clapping and cheering ensued, and one small boy came up with a blossom in hand. Smiling shyly, the boy handed a delighted Mei-Lien his gift. She gave the child a small peck on the cheek before patting him softly on the head. The crowd awed in Mei-Lien's act of kindness towards the little boy. She swirled around, sensing a familiar presence of her Master. Staring at her in amazement, Raiden strides towards her. The crowd became silent as he approached his student. Black Wings came from behind Mei-Lien as she stood catching her breath from the demo.

"Amazing. Such stunning performance. I could have never guessed you as an avid dancer as well, Mei-Lien."

Blushing slightly, Mei-Lien nodded as she placed a hand on her neck. "Aww, this was nothing special. But that's so sweet coming from someone like you, Master." Raiden trailed his eyes down to see her other hand possessing the precious blade.

"I see you treasure another weapon other than your Kama blades."

Giving him a small smile, Mei-Lien caressed the blade with care. She longed to wield it again and for her master to see her skill with it.

"The price for this sword is 30 Ruby koins, young lady." The blacksmith declared as he walked towards them. She searched her pockets for the koins, only to find 7 Ruby koins, much to her disappointment.

"But for your amazing performance as your master puts it, it is yours for free." He replies with giving Mei-Lien the golden scabbard. Thanking him, she came to Raiden's side with Black Wings trotting aside them, heading back the academy.

She sheathes her well-deserved gift and straps it on her back. As Mei-Lien tries to adjust it, she drops her blossom flower, slowly falling to the ground. Raiden quickly catches it and looks up to see his student's watchful eyes on him. He comes up to her and places the blossom flower on her right ear.

Upon feeling the petals of the blossom on the side of her face, Mei-Lien blushes slightly that even Raiden catches her in the act, much to his amusement.

"The children appear to adore you to such an extent today. And as for the men, I don't know what to say." He chuckles silently.

"Oh, master. I said it was nothing special. Wait until they see me fight one day. Then it will be a special event. I mean, why do you ask what the men were thinking about me? Are you jealous or something?" Mei-Lien jokingly laughed.

Raiden shook his head at her question. "You have grown from a mischievous child to a mature young woman, Mei-Lien. It is only natural for mortals like yourself to have such thoughts." He smirked at her gaze.

"You honestly didn't answer my last question. I mean, what's bad about looking or thinking about someone you might like?"

He stood still and turned to look at her with question in his eyes.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to-. Agh, forget it. That was a stupid question no one would want to ask to a god. Excuse me."

Raiden smirked again, in which Mei-Lien scoffed in embarrassment. She patted Black Wings who was patiently waiting for her to say goodbye until the next day. With her dismissal, the stallion galloped into the prairies, the wind making the tall grass flow.

As both master and student entered the gates of the Wu Shi Academy, Raiden sensed a mysterious presence up on the nearby large bamboo trees. Stopping to see what was watching them, he looked up to see nothing in the shadowy bamboo forest. But he knew that whoever or whatever it is was looking at him and Mei-Lien.

He crackled electricity through his narrowed eyes, warning the presence to be extremely careful of being around Mei-Lien. He had heard of recent news of women and children being abducted from their homes around every night across China. Most likely by rival ninja clans with cruel ideology.

If this were the intentions of the mysterious watcher who could be after Mei-Lien, Raiden would have to be in constant watch over her. The God of Thunder will make sure that no one will ever cross him over his beloved student. No one.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I'll try to make up for my absence for the other two stories, too. I'm rather busy with studies and job. But I'll upload more chapters for this one and the others.

Peace, bros!

~MilyMileena. C:

**TBA….**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I have the weekend off, and I got started to take this story more seriously now. Hope you guys enjoy it!

MK characters belong to NRS and Mei-Lien/Loba belongs to MilyMileena. C:

Mortal Kombat X

**Chapter 2**

As Mei-Lien walked through the training grounds of the Academy, see spots two students sparring with Kali sticks in hand.

"Huh, at least they aren't swords otherwise they kill each other in a second." She shrugged. Coming by them, they notice and bow in respect. One of them lifts his head up with a smile, in which Mei-Lien complies with a small grin.

Being in amidst the tranquil of places, Mei-Lien stretches her arms up, with small cracking sounds of her bones warming up for some defense practice. She never had any real fight against an opponent. The usual adversaries would be her fellow peers and her master. Every night she dreamed of demonstrating her skills in a worthy fight against a worthy opponent. However, a local karate student by the name of Takeshi, has been harassing Mei-Lien most of his time, not to mention trying to provoke her to fight him.

The young warrior speculated that perhaps Takeshi simply doesn't understand the meaning of the word 'crush' other than the menacing definition. Because everyone knows that when a boy teases a girl constantly is that he actually likes her. That idea made Mei-Lien snicker with having to experience it nearly everyday she comes across the persistent 19 year old boy.

Coming back from her thoughts, Mei-Lien hops from stone to stone across the fresh waterfall, gaining her balance along the way. Fishes swirl around in curiosity at her graceful movements, small sprinkles from the waterfall streaming across the warrior's serene face. Lotus flowers slowly wade across the pond as Mei-Lien thrusts her fists, making everything around her appear to be slowing down before her.

She was so focused in martial arts, the Shaolin considered her to be their most strongest of their students and hope to choose Mei-Lien as their representative. Mei-Lien was in fact the first woman to ever represent the Shaolin. Raiden has been mentoring most of the others before Mei-Lien and Liu Kang, like the Great Kung Lao 500 years ago. However, even though he bested other warriors, he was slain by Goro.

This time, Raiden had confidence in this young, courageous girl that was born to be a warrior of light. One that not even evil itself can overturn the tides on saving Earthrealm.

Once night fell, all students and monks were fast asleep in their dojos, but Mei-Lien was wide awake with her hands around a lit candle, trying her best to bend it at her will. When it didn't seem to respond to her command, the flame violently spouted, making the young girl clasp her fingers around it. With her room dark and only the moon shining through her window as her night light, Mei-Lien unlaces her kimono and lies back onto her bed. Quiet was the night, until small yet fast pacing footsteps was heard not by one soul. Except for Mei-Lien.

She shot her eyes open and traces them up to her window. Spotting a shadowy figure, she slowly sits up and silently dresses herself. Her unblinking eyes were still looking at whatever was outside her dojo, and she reaches for her katana on the side of her bed.

"Could it be a ninja?" she thought. She had heard of women and children being abducted in their homes at night from a village not far away from hers. If the invader was a ninja, then he's got the wrong girl to abduct tonight. Crawling next to her door, she places her ear against it if she were to hear anything else. When she thought the coast was clear, Mei-Lien slides it open, only to meet face to face with an eerily red eyed, black-cladded ninja with a Kama blade in hand. Lunging with brute force, the ninja encircles his long arms around Mei-Lien's waist and both land inside her dojo, the door closing behind them.

Putting his gloved hand on her mouth to prevent her from screaming, he lowers the blade at the side of her frowning face, leering at the rest of Mei-Lien's attractive body. With a malicious laugh that sounded like that of clashing metal, he tries to turn her over to her stomach, however, Mei-Lien fought back by thrusting both her index and middle fingers at her attacker's red eyes, making the ninja cry out in agony and using her legs, she pushes him off her, performing a kip-up. Reaching for her katana, Mei-Lien pushes herself to safety. It was in vain, however, for the ninja seizes her legs, drawing her back to him.

"Let go, you son of a BITCH!"

THWACK!

Kicking him in the face, he lets her go for a second. Grabbing her katana at last, Mei-Lien gets in her defensive stance, facing the ninja with the odds backing her up.

"Now, do you mind telling me who the hell you are, who sent you, and why!?" she questions him.

Replying with a swipe of his Kama blade, Mei-Lien had to do this the relatively hard way. Once she subdues him, he had a lot of questions to answer.

Blocking his every attack, Mei-Lien stabs his foot and tackles him out her window, ripping the thin layers. Wrestling him on the stone floor, she gains the upper hand, her legs tight around his sides.

"I know what you might be thinking now, whoever you are, but enough with the funny stuff. Who sent you!?" When he didn't say a word, she brought her katana up his throat, making him gulp.

"Well!? C'mon! Start talking, ninja!"

"F**k you, lady!" Putting his hands around his neck, he swiftly ended his life.

"Aw, dammit! I am not one at interrogating much anyway."

Lifting herself up, she is shocked to see his corpse disintegrate into a crack of fire.

"What the—what is this!?" The only thing that was left was his horribly deformed skull with an unusual carved symbol in its forehead.

Picking it up, Mei-Lien quickly alerted the others by banging the gong throughout the academy. This was a warning sign to her.

The next day, she shows her recent discovery to the monks and the students, baffling them in every possible way: What kind of creature would have such a skull like this with a marking on it?

Until Raiden arrived, Mei-Lien showed him the skull.

When he saw the symbol on it, he had a troubled look on his usually calm face.

"This symbol, it belongs to a cult. It looks vaguely familiar, though I'm uncertain. You said to have seen its member?"

"Well, if I can recall lately, he ATTACKED me, master. When I tried to interrogate him, he committed hara-kiri. But strange. His body burned up in flames and the only thing he left was his skull, the poor bastard. Oh uh, sorry."

"I see. Mei-Lien, perhaps I should stay and—"

"Oh no, master. You should not waste your time on this. Besides I can take care of it myself, anyway."

"You didn't let me finish. I will stay and in the meantime, learn why this member targeted you last night."

"Fine. Just don't think of it in…. that way. You know what I mean, Raiden?"

Nodding, Raiden walked to a pair of monks, further conversing on what happened last night.

Mei-Lien figured it as a useless way of abducting a 'helpless' person, unlike herself. Perhaps it wanted to take her for its cult's purposes, but then again perhaps to something more sinister. But she did put up quite a fight against the ninja, so if they ever send another one, she'll be ready.

In the NetherRealm, the fallen ninja laid where upon his master beat him on. He was not happy at his minion's arrival with empty arms.

"You idiot! How did you fail to retrieve a simple task of capturing a GIRL!?" Noob Saibot, general of the Brotherhood of the Shadow, angrily bellowed.

"Please, Noob….Quan Chi…. I can expl—" He was brought back down with sheer force that could ended his life if not for his already dead soul. Rubbing his bloody face, the undead ninja looked up.

"Perhaps even a female demi-devil can have her strengths and wiles of both human and demon. You chose temptation, did you?" Quan Chi darkly questioned his henchman.

"She—she threatened me with a blade—I –I-"

Seizing his throat and lifting him from the ground, Noob maliciously growled, "That was NOTHING. COMPARED. TO. WHAT. I. WILL. DO!"

With a thunderous roar, the ground on which they stood upon cracked open to reveal the hot spouting pits of Hell awaiting the unfortunate of evil souls.

"NO, NO, PLEASE! HAVE MER—CYYYYYYYYYYYY!" The ill-fated minion's cries echoed down the caverned fiery pit.

"The Brothers of the Shadow have NO MERCY." Noob finished with no remorse in his ghostly white eyes. Turning to face his sorcerer master, they now schemed of a new plan to capture the oblivious young woman up in Earthrealm. They were interrupted by a black-cladded figure emerging from the red clouds of the pits who wore a similar outfit that of Noob Saibot's wardrobe. Bowing down at both the wraith and sorcerer, he quietly whispers to them of news from above.

Whatever the figure told them made Noob and Quan Chi pleased.

_It has begun._

A/N: thanks again for the wait of this story, and again I will try to make the other ones up to you all.

Peace, bros and fans!

~MilyMileena

(TO BE KONTINUED…)


End file.
